roblox_pastasfandomcom-20200214-history
XxDarkxX
Note:This is just a made up Creepypasta so if you search this username its not him, ok? I'm a Robloxian Player ya that's normal but I like to tell you about myself,my name is Carl not telling my full name and you know I just can't do this and don't ask me what's my username your here for the story right? It was just a normal morning and I think of myself "Ohh shoot today is my best friend's birthday" I hurry upstair (my bedroom is downstairs) to brush my teeth then I hurry at my sister's laptop (we can't repair my real computer because you know low budget) and I have to wait to open the desktop, as I went into my facebook account to check any updates on some groups I hurried up to play roblox As my friend chatted me saying "Hey dude hurry up all my friends is at my place"I hurried and follow my friend's group party to the game it bothers me when you have to wait for Roblox to update the launcher its just took annoying I chatted first my friend that my Roblox launcher is still updating, He understand me because we been an awesome team since we meet at some tycoon game called " 2 Player Gun Factory Tycoon" Its a Game where you do the usual stuff like a tycoon game do and its still popular today anyways as my roblox launcher is done updating I got in the server all his friends was there even his girlfriend was there too bad I don't have a girlfriend LOL anyways we were in a game called "The Mad Murderer" Its like my 3rd Favorite Game Evah. It took me a while to be the sheriff since I like being the sheriff (yes I like guns also) But there was a dude.....some random player that keeps following me everytime my name is Finn but I don't see anybody being followed when they were named Finn so that annoyed me a bit so I have no choose but to shoot him, I thought I would die since killing innocents will cause to instant death instead he was a murderer, lucky me that time as I finally know his username, His name was XxDarkxX so I thought he was a little expert gamer but the thing is I can't see him in the lobby when I tried to find him 5 times so right after a round I finally saw him he was wearing a Robloxian 2.0 package no shirt he was colored all in black and his hat was a hood can't remember what hat is it but it looks like a dominus hat or something. He was always silent even when I act nice to him, my friend is now getting weird at me and saying "Why are you talking with a noob?" My friend is not a bad person but he just used to call new players noobs so I don't mind about it. The thing that weird me out was even I saw him in every round he stats are just always 0 so it thought It was a bug on his Roblox launcher or my Roblox launcher so I don't mind about it much. As I said to my friend that I need to go because I need to eat lunch and take a bath he said ok so I left the server but I don't leave the party so that I can rejoin his party when I wanted to but before I leave my seat I tried to search XxDarkxX but the thing that weirder me out was he was not there as in not there like it was just an empty search result maybe he has a way to hide his character I guess so I turn off my sister's laptop and take my lunch and also take a bath but before I have gotten to Roblox I tried to search in Google the name XxDarkxX It showed tons of result not really what I expect but I saw 1 that I really need which is the link to XxDarkxX profile so I clicked on the linked but it only showed error 404 so I was a little unnerved about it since its very freaky to have a player in a game but not showing up on search results I tried to message the creator of "The Mad Murderer" saying if he added a little update of spawning AI players that also show on the player list, He said no and asked why but I said it was nothing. It was night time and I was playing "2 Player Gun Factory Tycoon" with my friend again well only us 2 the others have already slept so I was about to get that sweet AUG gun (I was the worker that time) when I bearded that my messages notification sounded out so I checked it out the player that message me was XxDarkxX he said "Hello" so I said "Hi" But right after I message him he just got offline so I click on his name, hoping I can get in his profile but still no it showed error 404 so I return playing the game with my friend After 5 Hours Killing players and completing our tycoon my friend said "I have to go now" so I said ok,I played solo that time and heck nobody joined me everyone was just stealing our weapons, too bad I was an expert sword master and killed them all like a MLG pro but after an hour, I was a little frighten when XxDarkxX just joined the server, and the creepy part is that he joined me in my tycoon so I was a little frighten also about him but he acted like all normal players that play the game, he collect his money,buy things and stuff like that but I never seen him kill players and when we were under attack I was the only one attacking the invaders, but XxDarkxX just stay still in there. Another hour passed and it was 9 PM already as we were almost completed out tycoon when we were attacked by a bunch of OP OBC players I was just being killed like a test dummy that keeps on getting punch right after I saw XxDarkxX WO's I was a little weirder when his Wipeouts are 99 when a player just killed him and his Wipeouts was 100 this make him get a sword and immediately speed himself out of the tycoon I followed him just in case he needs help when he saw one of the OBC players he immediately slashed him.............the most horrifying part was instead of the player being out of pieces he was just killed like the ragdoll death script in "The Mad Murderer" and when he landed on the floor,Blood just comes out of the player, not like virtual blood, IT WAS REALLY BLOOD like hyper-realistic as I was frozen in horror and I saw him killed another player, it was the killed player's teammate and as the same as the killed player he got killed and blood just poured out of him the thing is the player is still here with the body but he wasn't in the player list anymore like XxDarkxX just killed the person controlling the character when I try to said to him why do they look and killed like this he message me shortly. "There In Hell now" After that he left the other players were shocked also and keep asking me what happened I can't answer them so I decided to left the server and I tried to ban myself by swearing in some comments because I need to take a break and be out from Roblox for a while so I been banned for a week so that should be enough for me. After a week I joined Roblox again and then I saw a friend request, it was from XxDarkxX I don't wanna happen that to me again so I dint friend him after that he messages me a short message saying "I won't bother you now but remind yourself I'm coming for your friends and maybe you" He offline after that and I tried to check his profile again and finally I got in his profile and by seeing his profile was creepy some sides of my screen was blooded the same hyper realistic blood and instead of saying "Friends" it renamed as "Corpses" and I saw all of these players that has been killed by him and a creepy X on every one of them and it been drawn by that hyper realistic blood again and he has no items on his inventory and no badges also so I left Roblox right after that and I took a 1 year break from Roblox. Remember don't trust anyone on Roblox they are might the ones that harm you this Creepypasta ends here I am still finding him I hope you like it